Safe and Suggestive
by DA830
Summary: In which Rei has too big of a vocabulary, Nagisa is way too innocent, and Makoto just doesn't know what's going on. T for adult themes present, nothing too racy.


This is the result of my mind high on sleeplessness. Enjoy maybe hjkhj

* * *

The bell rang, and Makoto found himself in the same comfortable situation as he had been in for as long as he could remember. Routine was routine and not many things could break it.

Thankfully, yesterday's rain had mostly dried up, save for a few spots along the edges of the roof. The air was heavy and humid, and the sun beat down relentlessly after a day of being cached away behind the clouds.

"Here come Nagisa and Rei."

With his back to the entrance, Makoto couldn't see the others arriving, but Haru's fixated eyes told him the two were drawing near.

And, well, there was also the case of Nagisa extremely loud voice, carrying all the way over the roof to his ears -

"My butt still hurts!"

A momentary look of surprise crossed Haru's face, but disappeared just as quickly. Makoto swivelled around to look at the pair, slightly bemused by the blonde's statement. He caught Rei's eye and motioned with a quick jerk of the head to come closer.

"Good afternoon, Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai," Rei greeted, face flushed as Nagisa hung off his shoulder.

"Hello, Rei, Nagisa," he replied, then, to open the conversation, said, "It sure is hot today, isn't it?"

"Yes, I agree -"

Suddenly, Rei hunched over and Nagisa took his place atop the blunette's back.

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei choked out.

"Wahh! Rei, are you okay?"

"It's not him you should be worrying about," Nagisa piped up with a serious expression. "It's his fault my butt hurts, he went too rough yesterday."

 _Too...rough?_

In the time it took for Makoto to process what he had heard, Haru chose that moment to step in.

"How did it go, anyways?"

"Oh, it was fine. Rei-chan also held my hand through the entire thing, but it still hurt when it went in."

" _When it went -_ Nagisa, would you like to tell me what you did yesterday!?"

From what they were saying, it seemed like his two pure, innocent, precious underclassmen...were...oh, he couldn't bear to even think about it!

Just as Nagisa happily opened his mouth to probably spill more than his poor ears could take, Makoto interrupted. "No, no, never mind!" He could feel a furious blush coming on already. "Just...tell me, you used protection, at least!"

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Nagisa raise his eyebrows quizzically - "protection?" - but he abruptly disappeared from sight, sliding off Rei's back.

The tired blunette straightened up and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, smirking. "Of course there was protection - it wasn't too messy, after all!"

And just like that, the _more than revealing_ conversation was over. Nagisa went back to bugging Rei for a piggyback ride because _his butt still hurt_ (Mako didn't need to be reminded any more…), and Haru said nothing in reaction, as usual.

"Haru-chan!" Makoto fell back to hiss in his friend's ear. "Are you really okay with this? I mean, they're still so young, and...and they might not be doing it correctly!"

Haru, who was nibbling on a piece of fish, gave Makoto a skeptical glance. "Is there really any way to do it wrong?"

"Ah...I - I -" he sputtered, trying to form a coherent sentence through his disbelief. "I...wouldn't think so…" he finished reluctantly, trailing off slightly.

"Then there's your answer." The stoic teen lowered his gaze back to his food, shifting his seated position. "You can even see it, Makoto. His arm's not damaged at all."

"Arm? Yeah, my arm's fine!" The boy in question waved his limb around enthusiastically, earning a few weird glares from the other students on the roof.

"Hm?" Rei peered around the blonde's energetic aura. "Why would your arm be broken?"

"Not broken, silly!" Nagisa smiled, looking up at Rei. "I think Mako-chan's just over-worried about me! I didn't fall _that_ hard yesterday…after all."

"Fall? What do you mean, fall?"

 _Now_ he was definitely confused. And a bit worried. But mostly confused.

"Well, we came back from the school yesterday evening, and it was raining but stupid _Rei-chan_ wanted to race me back home -"

"I did not! _You were the one who challenged me!_ " Rei's indignant squawk was, sadly, ignored by everyone.

" - so I slipped and fell, and I think there's a huge bruise on my butt, but I didn't get too wet because Rei-chan had his trusty umbrella!" Nagisa finished his short story with a cute flourish of his hand, as if taking out an umbrella and opening it.

"Oh, wait, Rei-chan, could you please get my homework? I was gonna do it during lunch but I forgot it in class...again...please?" he added, turning his pleading gaze to the bluenette.

Rei sighed, looking exasperated. "This is the last time!"

"Thanks!" Nagisa called after his retreating figure.

Meanwhile, Makoto was still trying to process this new information...as it seemed he had been doing all lunch period.

"Wait, no!" He shook his head to clear his mind of any...dirty thoughts that might be sneaking up on him. "Just tell me the entire story - what were you two doing yesterday evening?" He silently prayed to whoever was above that Nagisa's story was for all ears to hear.

"Um, okay…" The blonde looked slightly bemused, but proceeded with his recounting of the prior day's events.

* * *

"And Rei-chan knows a lot of cool words, which is why he called it 'protection'! But it's really an umbrella, I told you already."

Both Makoto and Haru had kept silent during the riveting story, Haru because it was what he did, Makoto hanging onto every single word uttered.

"You're saying…" It took Makoto a moment to compile everything he had heard in the span of the last few minutes into one sentence. "You went back to school to get your needles, you slipped and fell on the way home, and Rei was with you the entire time?"

"Yep!" Nagisa's cheerful nod affirmed his statement.

"So...you weren't...?" Makoto started slowly, hoping with all his might that Nagisa would get his drift.

"Weren't what?" Nagisa's cheerful tone rang out.

"Intercourse?" Haru offered helpfully. At least _he_ had picked up on the implications.

"Intercourse?" Nagisa was _way_ too innocent for his own good, Makoto decided right then and there.

"Weren't...weren't having..." Oh, he just couldn't bring himself to say it! He flushed and hid his face in his hands.

Thankfully, Haru had no such qualms about the topic.

"Sex. He means you guys weren't having sex."

The offending statement was given a chance to stale in the air as Haru took a big bite of his fish.

"Huh? What's that?"

Makoto pressed a palm to his forehead, praising the gods but cursing himself at the same time. Haru shot him a sideways look, as if to say _it's your fault you're in this mess and now you've got to explain to him_.

Yeah, he could read Haru's expressions pretty well by now…

The talk was one Nagisa should have gotten when he was much less mature, but he might as well have had been that age anyways.

Bonus:

Makoto clutched the wall, panting heavily. Running down three flights of stairs after a mentally taxing conversation about the birds and the bees was never a good idea, but since one of his dear underclassmen had been showing signs of ignorance, he _had_ to know if the other one presented similarity.

"Hello again, Makoto-senpai. I just finished looking for Nagisa-kun's work...his desk is so messy, I fail to see how he can _ever_ function in class…"

Makoto cleared his throat nervously and stood up fully. "Yes, Rei, about that…"

After the talk that ensued, he realized that the school system was failing them all more than anyone could ever know.

* * *

Short but sweet-ish. I like these types of interactions so I tried writing one.

I love procrastinating don't you


End file.
